49 Roses
by michelcz
Summary: Who's the secret admirer of Catherine Willows? Grillows oneshot


**49 Roses**

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

Characters: Catherine Willows, Gil Grissom

Spoiler: None

Summary: Fluffy

A/N: Another of my stories which I'm writing in the time of my crises. I hope that this crises will bring some fruits and you will enjoy the story. Warning no betaed version!

* * *

It all started almost seven weeks ago. One day after her arrival home, she had found a delivery boy standing on her porch. It looked that he was waiting here at least for a half an hour. She took a delivery box from him and entered her house. She went straight into the kitchen. It was a simple slender box from the florist's which contained one single red rose and a note. The rose was the darkest red rose, she'd ever seen. And the note was the most romantic thing she could have ever received. It wasn't a normal note. It was a poem.

"The stars shine above you,

Yet linger awhile,

They whisper: "I love you"

So linger awhile,

And when you have gone away,

Each hour will seem a day,

I've something to tell you,

So linger awhile."

That didn't tell her who sent it her even though she'd dream about one certain guy. Her dream was about blue eyes man with a boyish temperament. The man who knew her so well. The man who's loved for almost twenty years. However she had learnt that it was too good, and good things were written in her starts. She wasn't supposed to dream because every time she'd let it happened, she fell really hard.

She thought that it was only one occasion thing but when she came from the lab the next morning, the delivery guy was here again. And some kind of routine has established. Every single morning she received a rose and a note.

She was thinking about it while she was walking through the lab to Grissom's office. She didn't know why she was supposed to be there because she didn't work on any case this night. Night was really calm so everyone was supposed to work on the paperwork. It looked that she will finally finish the lot of files lying on her table when Gil paged her. 

So now she was on her way to his office. The thoughts were so engaging her so much that she didn't notice nearly in his office. When she saw a familiar surrounding, she's snapped out of her mind and restrained herself for her talk with Gil. She's knock on the door and waited for an answer. But there was nothing. She knocked one more time but she didn't hear any sound again.

She's carefully took to the handle and has slowly started opening the door of Gil's office. When she's opened the door, she didn't see anything cause the lights in the room were shut down. She could smell a light smoke. Her first thought was what the hell is Grissom doing now, and if he called her to help with some of his crazy experiments, that she will kill him.

She slipped into the room and looked around. The things which she saw, shocked her. There were lying a red rose and a cake with the candles on the table in front of her eyes. It was exactly same rose like she's been receiving for last seven weeks. This one was number forty-night. But one thing was missing. The note wasn't here.

Suddenly she heard a faint nose behind her. She snapped out of the trans when she heard someone locking the door. All fear, she had been feeling for several last weeks, was gone. The image of the stalker which she had created in her mind, was gone. The only thing which was present, was the feeling of love and unconditional admiration for the man who she had been feeling standing behind her. She waited for a moment he will be standing before her but that didn't happen, instead of everything she's heard his voice chanting another of the notes.

"_Tonight, tonight,_

_It all began tonight,_

_I saw you and the world went away,_

_Tonight, tonight,_

_There's only you tonight,_

_Who you are, what you do and what you say,_

_Today, all day I had the feeling_

_A miracle would happen._

_I know now I was right,_

_For here you are, _

_And what was just a world is a star_

_Tonight!"_

Catherine has been listening the words flowing from the mouth of Gil Grissom and her eyes were glistering with tears. She never thought that she would hear these words from that mouth. She stopped believe that something like this, is going to happen. She lost her faith a long time ago but it looked that she was wrong. She was so glad that she was wrong.

After a few minutes of the silence she turned around so she could face to Gil and ask him some questions.

"Are you sure with your words?" she asked with trembling voice. "Do you know that there is hidden meaning behind these words? Do you mean it that way?"

Grissom has been quiet for a minute and he came closer to her and took her hands into his.

"Cath, I've never been more serious about anything else. I know the hidden meaning and it's also why I decided to be the last note, my last message for you. I hoped that you would read the meaning of these words and I would have your answer without any other words. Now, I know that something is missing. I have to say these words too."

Grissom took a deep breath and said.

"Catherine Willows, I'm so delighted that I can know you. That I can be a part of your small family. Every time you came into my office or into my townhouse, the day is suddenly brighter and everything bad what's going around us, is forgotten. I can say it with three small words."

"I love you, Catherine Willows."

He looked piercingly into her eyes and was surprised by reaction he saw. Cath's eyes was full of admiration, love, desire and primal lust but the most shocking thing was tears streaming down her faces. He gently dropped her hands so he could take her face into his hands. Gil's started gently to brush her tears away with his thumbs. He could feel how she leaned into his touch. 

Catherine closed eyes for a moment. When she opened her eyes again, she looked up at Gil.

"Gil Grissom," she started her speech, " you're the most romantic men I've ever known. I always knew that somewhere under the geek surface is something more. I knew it thanks to pleasure to know you for a long time. Those years were the best of my life."

She saw him a flinch when she talked.

"Yeah, I said was but I said it only because I know that's something better before me. My dreams've come true. I've dreamed about this moment for almost twenty years. Every year when I've been blowing candles on my birthday cake, I wished to be your woman in that year but that never happened. But today, this day's changed everything. Now I know that I have a shining future even though I know that we'll always have some issues in our lives but the most important thing is that the love I felt and feel for you, is returned."

"Yeah, Gil, I love you too."

After that speech Grissom did only thing, he could do. He let his mouth crashed with hers. He needed to taste her lips and let her feel how deep is his love for her.


End file.
